The Emerald
by Ivyflight
Summary: Adopted from Fawndapple1359. A strange prophecy predicts that a shining emerald will save their Clan. Though, the leader of this Clan has no clue as to what it all means. Hope is not lost, for she discovers a mysterious cat with glowing green eyes. Could this be the key to all their secrets? Especially when this cat is just a kittypet?


**A/N This is an adoption of Fawndapple1359's story, The Emerald story. Fawndapple1359 wrote with the prologue, but the I'll do the rest on my own. So if you haven't read it then it's okay I may change it slightly like the names of the characters, but major stuff like the plot. **

* * *

**Allegiances**

* * *

**StormClan**

* * *

**Leader:**

Flowerstar-calico she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice:**

Emeraldpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Deputy:**

Brambleleaf-orange and black tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

Goldennight-gold tabby she-cat

Sparklepaw-silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Warriors: **Blackclaw-black tom with amber eyes

Moonleaf-silver she-cat with ice-blue eyes

**Apprentice: **Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Duskclaw-black cat with green eyes

Redclaw-red tom

Dappleflower-dappled she-cat **Apprentice: **Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Pebbleclaw-grey tom with blue eyes

Jaywing-grey tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice:**

Silverpaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Whitewater-white she-cat with blue eyes

Greencloud-white she-cat with green eyes

Emberflower-ginger she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice:**

Shellpaw-creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Darkleaf-black tom with green eyes **Apprentice: **Nightpaw-black tom with white paws and tail and blue eyes

Petaltail-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **Apprentice: **Gingerpaw-ginger she-cat with green eyes Coldnight-gray tom with blue eyes

Daisypetal-white she-cat with yellow spots and green eyes

**Apprentice: **Yellowpaw-gold tom with blue eyes

Sandclaw-ginger tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Emeraldpaw-light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Bluepaw-blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Honeypaw-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw-silver she-cat with blue eyes

Shellpaw-creamy she-cat with blue eyes

Nightpaw-black tom with white paws and tail and blue eyes

Gingerpaw-ginger she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpaw-gold tom with blue eyes

Sparklepaw-silver she-cat with dark blue eyes

* * *

**DarkClan**

Branchstar-brown tabby with green eyes

Shadowclaw-black tom with yellow eyes

* * *

**AirClan**

Breezestar-light brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Apprentice:**

Rabbitpaw-white tom

* * *

**WaterClan**

Streamstar-silver she-cat with icy-blue eyes

**Apprentice:**

Riverpaw-silver she-cat

* * *

**Prolouge**

A calico she-cat walked through a forest, her green eyes sparkling in awe. The full moon glowed in the sky. Stars shone above. The calico suddenly noticed a big, flame-colored tom watching her with clear amber eyes.

"Flamestar!" she exclaimed. The former leader nodded.

"I have a prophecy for you, Flowerstar," he meowed. When Flowerstar gave him a questioning look, he continued.

"The beautiful gem will finally shine after the flower has lost its glory. Only the green jewel can protect the storm from the lurking shadows," he whispered. Flowerstar stared at him in shock.

"What?" she asked, confused. Flamestar only shook his head and stared to fade.

"Wait! Please! I don't understand!" she cried. But Flamestar had already disappeared.

* * *

It was a warm, Greenleaf day. Flowerstar was leading a patrol along the Twolegplace border. All of a sudden, a black tom hissed, his yellow eyes filled with hostility.

"What is it, Blackclaw?" Flowerstar asked.

"Kittypet," he answered, his fur bristling. He darted away from the rest of the patrol. Flowerstar turned to a black and orange tom, his green eyes calm, but filled with concern.

"Brambleleaf, take the patrol back," she commanded. Brambleleaf, her deputy, nodded, flicking his orange and black tail for the patrol to follow him.

Flowerstar followed Blackclaw's scent. When she found him, he was fighting a slender, light brown tabby she-cat. Blackclaw was standing in front of her, hissing. The small she-cat suddenly dove under his legs, tripping him. The she-cat jumped onto a fence and ran. Blackclaw looked extremely embarrassed when he saw that Flowerstar had saw a kittypet beat him. But Flowerstar didn't seem to notice him. She was staring in the direction the kittypet had ran.

"There is something special about that kittypet," she thought. Flowerstar started back to the camp with Blackclaw close behind.

* * *

The next day, Flowerstar had decided she would find the kittypet and tell her about Clan life. For some reason, Flowerstar felt like the she-cat needed to come to the Clan. Flowerstar walked out of camp and toward the place where the fence was. The she-cat was on top off the fence, and when she saw Flowerstar, she ran.

"Wait!" Flowerstar called. The tabby froze, and looked over her shoulder.

"I won't hurt you," Flowerstar promised and the kittypet jumped down. She landed next to Flowerstar.

"My name is Flowerstar. I am leader of StormClan," she explained, she started talking about Clan life. During the whole time, Flowerstar was looking at the she-cat's eyes. They were as green as an emerald...


End file.
